I don't need Sex The goverment fuck me every day!
by Lady Amoran
Summary: Por que era un argumento dificil de debatir. Mystrade obviamente :)


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Greg estaba bastante estresado. Había sido una semana bastante atareada, un caso lo habia traído de un lado para otro. Llevaba ya mas de 24 horas sin dormir. Las pistas no llegaban a ninguna conclusión, tenían varios sospechosos ,todos encajaban en el perfil. Ya no tenia ni idea de que hacer, así que acudió a la casa de su ultima alternativa.

Sherlock lo miro molesto, el detective estaba simplemente envuelto en una sabana, su cabello desordenado, su respiración agitada y la marca en su cuello, daba claramente a entender que habia estado bastante ocupado antes de que llegara, y-

- ¿Que quieres?- le gruño, sin moverse de la puerta, no lo dejaría pasar.

- Necesito que me ayudes en un caso.- Su desesperación era demasiada. estaba verdaderamente dispuesto hasta rogar.

- Estoy ocupado, dile a Anderson que te ayude.- Concluyó mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Llevo mas de 24 horas sin dormir, he tomado mas del limite de cafeína que mi cuerpo podrá digerir en una vida. -Dijo rápidamente, poniendo su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, luego la empujo con fuerza hasta abrirla -¡Así que, iras a vestirte, me acompañaras y resolverás el caso! -

Sherlock lo miro desafiante mientras con sus labios decía _No_ claramente. Pero no iba a salir de Baker Street sin el detective.

* * *

- Esto es ridículo Lestrade.- Exclamo Sherlock cuando miro las evidencias y reportes del caso en Scotlan Yard. Le había costado bastante traer al detective, tuvo que requerir la ayuda de un tampoco tan vestido John. Y que le dijera eso solo lo frustraba.

- ¿Ya sabes quien fue el asesino?- Esperaba que el Detective Consultor no jugara tanto con él

- Claramente si, pero es ridículo que no te hayas dado cuenta, es tan obvio.

- No, no es para nada obvio Sherlock deja de jugar conmigo.

- ¡Todo esta ahí!-Odiaba que Sherlock siempre hiciera eso, el tratarlo por un tonto-Te creía mas brillante

- ¡Ya Sherlock! No ha sido una buena semana, solo quiero al ¡Maldito asesino!

- Ya veo... - Sintio como lo miraba de pies a cabeza, para al final concluir diciendo.- lo que a ti te falta es Sexo Lestrade.

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Que mierdas dices? - Su cara estaba poniendose roja a cada instante, podia oir el silencio, toda la jodida pficina habia escuchado aquello, las paredes a veces parecian de papel.

- Estas demasiado desconcentrado, ¿Hace cuanto no te acuestas con alguien? ¿Un mes?- Empezó a hablar rapidamiente mientras hacia gestos con sus manos - He descubierto recientemente que el Sexo es un factor importante en el desarollo humano...

Era suficiente.

- ¡Largo!

* * *

Después de concluir en tedioso papeleo, pudo por fin salir de Scotland Yard para dirigirse a su casa. Logró resolver el caso por que John le habia mandado un mensaje con los datos del asesino y sus motivos. Ahora le debia una buena cerveza al hombre. Estaba bastante molesto con lo que habia dicho Sherlock. Era el chiste del día en la oficina y eso no era para nada lindo.

Paso al supermercado a comprar comida, y las cosas que faltaban en su casa. Y fue cuando la vio, una playera negra con letras blancas. La tomo entre sus manos, y soltó una enorme carcajada, la puso entre sus cosas. Por que debía de tenerla.

Termino sus compras. Muy feliz.

* * *

Lestrade estaba felizmente sentado en su oficina. Tenia una sonrisa radiante, era un muy buen día, ya habia logrado descansar, darse el lujo de desayunar corectamente y hasta de comprarse unas donas.

Sherlock entro a su oficina, con un aura molesta, probablemente habria peleado con John, por que no venia con el.

- ¿Necesitas algo Sherlock? - pregunto mientras tomaba otra dona.

- ¡Quiero un caso! Algo interesante.- Caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Esto no es un restaurante donde pides lo que quieres.

- ¡Vamos, Lestrade! No seas ridiculo.- Greg rió ante esa expresion, el ridiculo era otro, no él. Se levanto del asiento se aliso su nueva playera y abrio la puerta.

- Lo lamento, hoy no hay nada. Nos vemos luego. - Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¡Sherlock! Espera.

El detective volteo sonriendo, probablemente pensando que le daria un caso.

- ¿Te gusta mi playera nueva?

Sherlock lo miro molesto, y en parte asqueado.

- Eres un estupido Gavin.

- Es Greg.

* * *

Un auto negro lo estaba esperando afuera cuando salio. Y sabia exactamente de quien era. Se acercó, abrió la puerta y lo vio. Ahí esta el hombre al que amaba. Estaba perfectamente arreglado, de seguro acababa de concluir la asamblea mundial a la que habia asistido. Solo entro al coche y Greg lo beso con intensidad, habia extrañado verdaderamente a esos labios. Su textura, su sabor. Sabia que estaba perdido sin esos labios. Era tan adicto a ellos. Su acompañante le correspondia con el mismo entusiasmo. Todo era tan bueno.

- ¿Gregory? - pregunto Mycroft, separandose solo unos centimetros.

- ¿Si Myc?

- ¿Por que tu playera dice " I don't need Sex, the goverment f#ck me ever day!"?

- Por que eso es justamente lo haces cariño.

Mycroft no iba a debatir tan buen argumento, asi que solo sonrio, lo tomo de la playera y lo beso.

* * *

Espero que les guste, surgio de la imagen de una playera muy cool que dice eso jejejeje si notan algo raro es que ya es tarde para mi -ya entre a la escuela, en la mañana (yo iba en la tarde) y es nuevo para mi-

Saludos, Lady Amoran.


End file.
